It is well known that the usual pickup truck includes a cab and a separate box immediately behind the cab wherein the bed of the box is equal to the length of the box and the distance from the rear of the cab to the rear of the truck. Thus, with a conventional pickup truck it is not possible to increase the length of the bed in the box without increasing the overall length of the truck. It is generally objectionable to increase the overall length of a truck which would then take up more space. With the recent advent of high fuel costs, there have been a number of smaller trucks designed and marketed. However, such smaller trucks also have shorter boxes which thereby limits the overall length of any boards or elongated structures that may be carried by the box and laid flat in the bed of the box. Thus, the use of such smaller trucks is limited to the handling of boards and elongated structures of shorter lengths where it is desired to lay those boards or structures down flat in the bed of the box.